YohxJun poor Ren, poor Anna
by mirrowlin
Summary: Yoh and Jun get together and Ren wants to date Anna, but Anna still wants to date Yoh.


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, if I did I would be rich.  
  
Author: AnimeTrekkie is a good author. (Of course I don't own AnimeTrekkie.) (I'm a trekkie to!) I don't own Oort.  
  
Manta and Yoh were reading a cool magazine about cool stuff.  
  
"And on the 3 good authors list we have, AnimaTrekkie, Oort, and mirrowlin. See page 14 for details." Read the magazine. Manta " Ya, good authors." Say, where did Anna go?" Yoh put down the magazine to look for Anna, but he saw Ren and his sister Jun walking up the street looking for him. (Manta and Yoh where at the ice-cream shop having ice-cream.) Yoh's heart leapt because he'd never seen Jun before, and he fell in love with her that very instant. Yoh "I must have her, but how do I get to her with Ren next to her? That's it! She and Ren must be dat-" Manta "Yoh." Anna "Yoh! You come here right away!" Ren sees Anna. Ren "Look at that girl, so much beauty wrapped up in a neat little package." Ren and Yoh traded places giving each other rude faces and hand gestures. Yoh "Dump Ren and date me instead." Jun "Well he is cute, And it's hard to find cute boys." Ren "So Anna, think about me, not Yoh?" Anna " Heck no you weirdo!"  
  
Much later. Ren "Jun, you can't date Yoh. Leave him." Jun "You mean leave my little Yohy boy, No. you just want me to leave him because Anna didn't like you." Ren "That's not why." Yoh "Oh my Juny girl. Or should I say Rumy girl?" Jun "Juny, not Rumy!" Ren "Didn't see you there Yoh." Ren uses a telephone cord to strangle Yoh, but every one helps Yoh and Ren is restrained. Ren "Its not fair, Yoh is dating my sister, so why can't I date Yoh's fiancée?" Yoh "Go ahead. Date Anna, she'll quit bugging me if you date her." Ren "How dare you say Anna could bug any one! Anna, her lush hair, her rosy face, her tender lips, ahhha." Yoh "Holy cow! You really like Anna, you're not just desperate!" Ren "Like Anna? I don't like Anna at all. I love her you pee brain!" Jun "Never call Yoh a pee brain!" Anna "Ren, shuddup! Jun, you have a month to get away from Yoh." Jun "Don't tell Ren to shuddup, date him, and get away from Yoh."  
  
That night. At 2:00am Anna crept to Jun's bed with a very very sharp knife and raised it above her head, but Jun is a light sleeper and so Jun and Anna fought till 2:05 but Ren and Yoh heard the noise and stopped the fight. Jun "She tried to kill me!" Anna "Now Jun, no one likes a cry-baby, any way I just wanted to date my fiancée." Yoh "Enough. Jun, I can't date you." Jun "But we were only together for a day!" Anna "I rock! I rock!" Yoh "No Anna. I'm sure I can find a super model who will date me."  
  
Next day. Manta "Yoh, that whole thing of dumping Jun was mean." Yoh "She'll be fine." Jun "Waaaa, my Yohy boy." Yoh sees a super model and chooses his target. Yoh "Hey, wanna date me?" S.M. "Ya, I wanna date some stupid kid." Yoh "Really!?" S.M. "As if." S.M. walks away, and Ren shows up. Ren "Well well well. . . Mr. I can date a super model. Yoh "What?" Ren "You can't date a super model but you can date Jun." Yoh "You want me to date Jun?" Ren "I've never seen her so sad, so date her, for me?" Yoh "No, never." Yoh slept on it. He couldn't date any one prettier than Jun. Jun was his true love, but his pride would be hurt if he came back to Jun. Would he come back to Jun? Yes he would come back to her, but was she really better than Anna? Who should he date, Anna or Jun?  
  
Next day. Yoh "Jun, and Anna, I'll chose one of you." Yoh closes his eyes, sticks out his arm and pointing finger, and spins around. Yoh stops and his finger points to Anna. Anna "Ya, woo whoo, Yoh you will now try stepping in this bear trap over and over again, this is the key to open the trap." Anna hands Yoh a key. Yoh throughs it in a near by river. Yoh "Anna, your not really my type, Jun, you will forever-more be my lady. Marry me?" Anna "Nooooooo!" Jun "Oh, yes!" Manta "I wanna be best man!" Ren "I'll be the boy who cares the ring." Anna "I'll be flower girl!" Jun "My mom will be made of honor." Yoh "I'll be the groom!" Every one looks at Yoh.  
  
At the wedding. Manta "In the cool magazine it has the best stories of the best authors. Let's see, "mirrowlin=this story Oort=Harry & the giant marshmallow AnimeTrekkie=Blame it on Star Trek" Yoh "We have no time for magazines, we have a wedding." Minister "Blah blah blah?" Jun "I do." Minister "Blah blah blah?" Yoh "I do." Minister "Blah blah blah." Every one eats cake, and the wed open wedding presents. (Anna gave them cow dung if you think that's really a present.)  
  
Five fortnights later. Yoh becomes shaman king, Jun becomes shaman queen, Ren went in an acting job, but failed 6 months later, and was a guy who sells food at the movies, Anna gets paid to be a weeping granny at funerals. And they lived happily ever after.  
  
The End  
  
Ya, and that little squirt Manta, he became the shaman prince.  
  
Author: I think my next story will be Kirby. If you put an author on the author on the author alert list, it just tells you when they write a new story or chapter. Think about putting me on your author alert list. R&R. I'm a girl. Tell me what gender you are in your review, and tell me about Kirby. I just know there's a pink blob named Kirby. By by. (^^)  
---l--  
l  
l l 


End file.
